RPG Harry
by Hadisia
Summary: Written for a friend. Features Ninja!Snape and WhiteMage!Harry. One shot. Definitely not a romance.


Harry Potter: white mage  
  
Ron Weasley: weapons specialist  
  
Hermione Granger: black mage  
  
Sirius Black: swordsman; canine anthromorph, but only in tandem with Remus  
  
Remus Lupin: blue mage; lupine anthromorph; uses halberd  
  
Severus Snape: ninja; alchemist  
  
Rain is a horrible thing to fight in.  
  
Your vision is obscured.  
  
Your clothes are hard to move in.  
  
Your feet slip on every step.  
  
Unless, of course, you are Severus Snape.  
  
It's good to be a ninja.  
  
Snape watched from his dry haven in the trees as the rest of the team fought down on the ground with the gallu. Potter in particular was having a rough time – of course, white mages aren't meant to fight, are they? They're meant to stay in the background, using their staffs for healing, or the occasional defense. But this boy, this boy who never wanted to be a white mage, was attempting to fight.  
  
Snape snorted. Not only did white mages know very little in the way of offensive magic, their staffs were not made to be weapons. A white mage had a wooden staff so that he or she would have an easier time focusing their magic. They also wore white, hooded robes that had a nasty tendency to trip the wearer up when fighting. But since white mages did not fight, no one had even seen to fix that.  
  
Harry Potter's insistence that he fight only made it harder for the others. Ron Weasley was currently being put on the defensive, placing himself directly in front of Harry with his current weapon of choice, a halberd. By the looks of things, the two were yelling – undoubtedly at each other. The rain drowned out any sound that could be heard on the battle field, but it was undeniably over the issue of Harry's ability – or lack there of – to fight.  
  
Sirius Black had joined in on the argument as well as he sliced the head off an attacking gallu. Black, whose voice was much louder and deeper than Weasley and Potter's combined, could be heard audibly by Snape.  
  
"Get the hell out of the damn battle!" Black shouted, bringing the hilt of his sword down on the back of another gallu's head. "You're just going to get yourself killed!"  
  
Potter shouted something back, and was abruptly cut off by Black.  
  
"I don't care if you want to help! If you really want to help, set up shields and get out of the damn way!"  
  
Black shoved the boy roughly towards the tree Snape was in just as two gallus ran up, intent on attacking the two of them. At the last second, they dodged Sirius's blow and headed towards Harry, who stood defensively. He didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Shit!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Harry managed to block one gallu with his staff, but the other moved quickly and appeared behind the boy. She grabbed the boy around the shoulders and placed him in a headlock.  
  
"Kill the others!" she shouted to her companions, choking the boy. "Kill them all!"  
  
Snape jumped down from the tree, pulling out a knife from his pouch and stabbing the gallu in the neck with it. She shrieked and fell to the ground, writhing in agony for a few dying moments.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Potter gasped out. Snape sneered at him.  
  
"Once again, your arrogance has almost cost you your neck, Potter. Now get out of- duck, you imbecile!"  
  
Snape grabbed the boy and shoved him to the ground as a large gallu charged at them. It missed, slamming into the tree and falling unconscious to the ground in a small puddle of blood and drool.  
  
"Get up and out of the way, Potter!" Snape shouted. "This is no place for non-combatants!"  
  
"What?!" Potter shouted, pushing himself up to his feet, his usually white robe covered in mud. "Non-combatant? At least I was down here doing something-"  
  
"Such as getting in the way-"  
  
"-as opposed to you, sitting in some tree, watching other people fight!" Potter screamed. "At least I participate! At least I try to fight! I don't just- just sit in some stupid tree, doing nothing!"  
  
"You ungrateful little- if I hadn't just stepped in, your life-"  
  
"I can take care of myself!"  
  
"No you can't, you stupid, arrogant little wretch of a boy!"  
  
Potter glared him, hands gripping his white mage's staff in a rage.  
  
"Oi!" Sirius pulled his sword out of the brain of a now-dead gallu and shooting a glare at the two. "Why don't you two shut the hell up and-" he elbowed an approaching gallu, "-bloody well help!"  
  
Snape sneered at the swordsman, but reached for his throwing stars. Most of the gallu had been cut down but some still remained, fighting to the death. It was favourable to returning to the Dark Lord in Patal without Potter, after all.  
  
"Potter, behind you – duck!" Snape barked, throwing three stars at an approaching gallu with accuracy. Potter did indeed duck, and rolled to the side, using his staff to trip up another gallu. He jumped back up to his feet and, while the gallu was trying to get his bearings, the boy lifted up his staff and brought the heavier end down upon the gallu's skull, making a disturbingly satisfying CRUNCH! sound.  
  
Panting, Potter looked up at Snape and Black's shocked faces.  
  
"I told you I could fight," he said smugly.  
  
Snape sneered again.  
  
Stupid boy, he thought.  
  
From : "[Gallu are] The Akkadian demons of the underworld. They are responsible for the abduction of the vegetation-god Damuzi (Tammuz) to the realm of death."  
  
Also from : "In Thai, Javanese, and Balinese cosmology, Patal is the netherworld where the demons live." 


End file.
